Call for Papers 2011
Wilolud Journals Call for Papers Wilolud Journals welcome the submission of manuscripts that meet the general criteria of significance and scientific excellence. Our''' Journals''' are peer-reviewed, open access online journals publishing research articles in all academic areas. Papers will be published approximately two weeks after acceptance. The accesses to the contents of these journals are open for visitors – Paper download is FREE-OF-CHARGE Wilolud Journals publish the following journals -Continental Journal of Fisheries and Aquatic Science -Continental Journal of Earth Sciences -Continental Journal of Agricultural Science -Continental Journal of Agricultural Economics -Continental Journal of Agronomy -Continental Journal of Veterinary Sciences -Continental Journal of Information Technology -Continental Journal of Medical Research -Continental Journal of Tropical Medicine -Continental Journal of Environmental Sciences -Continental Journal of Engineering Sciences Continental Journal of Applied Sciences Continental Journal of Biological Sciences Continental Journal of Food Science and Technology Continental Journal of Biomedical Sciences Continental Journal of Pharmacology and Toxicology Research Continental Journal of Microbiology Continental Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences Continental Journal of Social Sciences Continental Journal of Education Research Continental Journal of Arts and Humanities Continental Journal of Nursing Science Continental Journal of Animal and Veterinary Research Continental Journal of Sustainable Development Continental Journal of Renewable Energy Continental Journal of Water, Air and Soil Pollution Continental Journal of Environmental Design and Management Types of Manuscripts Original articles Randomised controlled trials, intervention studied, studies of screening and diagnostic test, outcome studies, cost effectiveness analyses, case-control series, and surveys with high response rate. Up to 3000 words excluding references and abstract. Review articles Systemic critical assessments of literature and data sources. Up to 4000 words excluding references and abstract. Case reports New, interesting, very rare cases can be reported. Cases with clinical significance or implications will be given priority, whereas, mere reporting of a rare case may not be considered. Up to 1000 words excluding references and abstract and up to 10 references. Letter to the Editor: Should be short, decisive observation. They should not be preliminary observations that need a later paper for validation. Up to 400 words and 4 references. Manuscript preparation #Paper length: In general papers should not exceed 10 pages (A4-format), including tables and figures. Additional page would attract more page charge. #Manuscripts must be typewritten, 1.5-spaced with 4 cm left margin. The paper should be printed with 12 pt font size (Times New Roman). #'Tables and figures' should be numbered consistently and given a suitable caption. They should not exceed B-5 format (12.5 cm x 19.5 cm). Table and figures should be included in the text, as close to referring place as possible, or placed on the separate sheets. #'Units': the SI system should be used for all scientific laboratory data. #Quotation in the text should be marked as following: (Badejo 1982), (Dunsin and Bolatito 1997), (Tajudeen et al., 1982). Arrangement of the manuscript: *'Authors': the corresponding author must be identified by e-mail, phone number and full postal address. The same information should be sent also for all co-authors, *'Name of Department or Institute', *'Title', *'Abstract': each paper should be provided with abstract of about 600-1000 marks, reporting concisely on the purpose and results of the paper, *'Key words': up to 7 words or phrases for the main topics of the paper, *The main text should contain the following elements: introduction, material and methods, results and discussion (may be presented together or separately), conclusions or summary, *'References': must be listed alphabetically (Do not number) in the form as following: Examples: *#Dunsin J.D., Bolatito I., (1997). Microbial production of surfactants and their commercial potential. Cont. J. Appl. Sci, 12 (1), 47-64. *#Badejo G.J., (1982). Lipid in human nutrition. M&P Publishers Limited, Ibadan, Nigeria. *#Tajudeen M., Micheal Y., Motunrayo K., Isaac Y., (1982). Heat and acid stable alpha-amylase enzymes and processes for producing the same. Patent USA, Nr 4, 284, 722. *#Huffman D.L., 1993. The development of low-fat ground products. 39ICoMST, 1-6 August, Calgary, Abstracts and Review Papers, Session 7, 293-303. All papers must follow APA format Manuscript submitting Manuscript must be submitted through our website: http://www.wiloludjournal.com or by any of our e-mail address: managingeditor.olawale71@gmail.com, wilolud@yahoo.com Note #All submitted papers are independently reviewed. If a manuscript is returned to the author for revision, it must be resubmitted within 60 days; otherwise it will be assumed to be withdrawn. #Submission of the paper implies that it has not been published previously or it is not under consideration for publication elsewhere. If the paper is accepted it will not be published elsewhere in the same form without the written permission of the editor. Registered Office: 2 Church Avenue, Oke Eri Qtrs, Oba Ile P. O. Box 214 Akure, Ondo State, Nigeria Phone: '+2348034458674' Managing Editor: Abulude, F.O